1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a slot machine game.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide an exciting skill based slot machine game.
The above aspects can be obtained by a method that includes (a) providing an input device, an output device, and a processing unit operationally connected to the input device and the output device; (b) executing instructions on the processing unit to perform a following operations: (c) receiving a command by a player to activate a game; (d) completing the game on the output device to a game outcome; (e) determining a potential award based on the game outcome; (f) animating an icon until the player presses a stop button which causes the icon to become a frozen icon; (g) determining an earned percentage based on a position of the frozen icon; (h) computing an actual award by applying the earned percentage to the potential award; and (i) awarding the player the actual award.
These together with other aspects and advantages which will be subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.